


Hard to Explain

by Japo_Chan23



Category: I Hunt Killers - Barry Lyga Trilogy, Jasper Dent Series - Barry Lyga
Genre: After if, Bunch of other characters mentioned - Freeform, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Jasper Dent has issues, Jasper Dent is Okay, Jasper Dent is trying his best, Mentions of Therapy, Mentions of incest, Moving On, No Dialogue, No Gore, Post Blood of My Blood, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Things are kinda written weird but yk it's fine, for the most part lol, he has majorrrr issues lmao this boy is fucked up highkey, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: Considering everything that had happened, nothing was going on.Everything was… calm.The trials were over, and like Jerome Hall had promised, he had received the mother of all probations.It was a truly boring time.





	Hard to Explain

Considering everything that had happened, nothing was going on.

Everything was… calm.

The trials were over, and like Jerome Hall had promised, he had received the mother of all probations. 

It was a truly boring time. 

And when the probation was over, well, Jazz just went on with his life. He had yet to actually tell Connie and Howie what had happened between him and Janice. Granted, Jazz told them the gist of it. 

Running into Billy, paralyzing him, going to where Doug Weathers died, running into Janice, the entirety of the crow thing (to be fair, he still thought it was idiotic), the multiple wounds, and eventually to when he tried to kill her, despite failing to do so.

Jazz doesn’t want to admit to Howie and Connie that having his mother brain dead, and being able to pull the plug whenever he wanted to-  _ killing _ her whenever he wanted to-, gave him a sense of power and satisfaction. 

Yet she still remained alive. Or as alive as someone brain dead can be.

Jazz hasn’t heard from Billy, and he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t know if Billy got the death sentence or life in prison (again), but he’s sure Dear Old Dad is still royally pissed at his only child for paralyzing him. 

There haven’t been a serial killer in the Nod since the Impressionist (well, besides when the Dents all went back), but Jazz knows that G. William is most likely ecstatic about not having to deal with serial killings again. 

The sheriff tried to convince Jazz to go to therapy, and while Jazz entertain the thought for a session or two, it got annoying. He knew how it went down, and he didn’t want to talk about his childhood, anyways. 

It was too much.

Granted, there were… some aspects of growing up that he knew many other people have experienced as well, and Jazz wished Janice was as normal as he believed for so long. 

With the time he had while on probation, he tried to volunteer for RAINN. 

It was strange for him to do so. Jazz knew that before everything, he probably never would have. There was no reason for him too, and once upon a time he was taught that he was the only  _ real _ person (with some other people, of course). 

With that kind of logic, of course Jazz wouldn’t have volunteered. But then Billy got arrested. And Jazz realized people were real, and that they mattered.

Then the Impressionist, New York, and everything else happened. Howie says that he “finally overcame the dark lords reigns”, while Connie just tells him he became more humane. 

Talking to victims was hard at first. He couldn’t talk to victims of incest or rape at first, only talking to abuse victims for awhile before being able to talk to everyone without needing to puke or sob when he remembered what Janice made him do. 

Jazz hadn’t tried to talk to any of the families that were suffering because of Dear Old Dad, and he doubt he ever will. Though he thinks about making a charity fund for the families. Maybe he’ll set it up soon, with Howie’s help. 

For the most party, he’s been having itchy fingers about the whole thing. Sometimes he feels like he wants another serial killer to try and find and live up to his “I Hunt Killers” tattoo. Kinda like a druggie itching for their next fix, except for Jazz it was more his next fix was dead bodies.

And that’s what Howie helped with, for the most part. 

He couldn’t complain. Things were fine, and he was relatively okay. He didn’t have to worry about Dear Old Dad, and he didn’t have to think about Janice and what she was doing. Things were fine.

Things were calm for once. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written monthssss ago, back when I finished the series. I was in my drive and I found it and decided to tweak it a little bit and just post it. got nothin to lose yk


End file.
